D'Angelo Blackwell
D'Angelo Blackwell (born July 24th, 1997) is an American professional wrestler and Hip Hop artist who is currently a freelancer working for various promotions across the US. Blackwell is best known for his work in various promotions across the independent scene, including an appearance in UK promotion RWK. Blackwell was first introduced to the media through his success as a musician, Blackwell began recording music at the age of 16 and continued to make it his main focus until he turned 18. Blackwell has released a Mixtape titled Mischief in the Wind, an EP titled "Unrelated Fiction" and is currently working on an unreleased album. Blackwell's EP received a large amount of fanfare, which introduced him to his current audience. Upon turning 18 Blackwell began training as a pro wrestler and switched his main focus towards wrestling. Blackwell's character is considered to be very similar to the man himself, acting very flamboyant, energetic and "out there". During his time as a professional wrestler, Blackwell has earnt himself the nickname "Modern Day Prince" due to his flamboyant style and wild acts, also due to Blackwell considering himself a Prince. Blackwell has worked in various promotions during his short time as a wrestler, working across America and venturing out to the UK. Early Life D'Angelo Blackwell was born in Corpus Christi, Texas on July 24th, 1997. Blackwell dropped out of high school in Year 11 at the age of 17 to focus on his music career. Blackwell has stated in various interviews that he always felt like an outcast during his early life, attributing these times to his musical and wrestling success. "Uh, yeah I never like supported the norm I guess, I always felt outcasted from the social groups and I think that was because I wasn't afriad to express myself. I wore clothes that i guess people considered different, coloured my hair and expiermented with different sexes. I never felt... Uh, focused at school, I needed a creative outlet and music was my outlet.'' - D'Angelo Blackwell, 2015, Wonderland Magazine Blackwell continued releasing music consistently for two years, publishing a mixtape and an EP. In 2014, following the release of his EP, Blackwell garnered media attention, but despite the success, Blackwell quickly changed his course when he announced he would be placing his music on hold, while he trained to become a professional wrestler. Blackwell trained in various schools across the United States, before making his debut in 2016, after two years of training. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career Blackwell attended various wrestling schools across the United States, training full time for two years. Blackwell put his full dedication towards wrestling, attending as many schools as he could, learning various different styles. Blackwell made his debut at a small show in Texas, in early 2016. Independent Scene (2016-Present) ''' Blackwell has competed for various small companies all across the United States, garnering experience and attention for his fast learning. Blackwell is still currently touring the indies, also showing up in bigger companies from time to time. Blackwell competes on a full schedule, dedicating his life to the sport as he continues to make his mark. '''Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2017) Blackwell appeared as a surprise entrant in the 2017 Destiny Royale at RWK: Path to Destiny 2017. The match is a 25 man over-the-top-rope battle royale, rewarding the winner with a shot at RWK's top prize, the RWK Imperial Championship at their flagship event of the year RWK: The Grand Coronation. Blackwell entered at number 19 and dished out a fair amount of offense before he came face to face with women wrestler Ivy Hale. Blackwell attempted to "flirt" with Hale, only for Hale to spit red mist into the face of Blackwell and eliminate him from the match. Championship Wrestling Coalition (2017-Present) Revolution Pro Wrestling (2017-Present) Music Career Career beginnings and debut mixtape (2013) In 2013 at the age of 16, Blackwell released his first mixtape "Mischief in the Wind" the mixtape featured various different styles of rap, with a jazzy vibe. Blackwell sang his own hooks and produced his own beats, creating what he considers his ultimate "masterpiece" The mixtape garnered him fans from the alternative side of rap. "Uh, yeah it's my baby. I love that mixtape, I put all my heart, time, and soul into it and it paid off. I created such a nice vibe on it and I expressed everything in my mind... It just made me super happy." - D'Angelo Blackwell, 2015, Wonderland Magazine Unrelated Fiction EP (2013-2014) Following the release of Mischief in the Wind, Blackwell began interacting with his fanbase and loved the support, deciding to create more music right away. In 2014, Blackwell released an EP titled "Unrelated Fiction" Blackwell stated this EP is the prequel to his debut studio album. The EP garnered large media attention and introduced Blackwell to the world, songs such as Blue Clouds, Drippin Heart, and Blackmouth are considered the most successful songs. Blackwell still attends various music festivals during his time off and has stated that the studio album isn't far away. Personal Life Blackwell is a heavy gamer and plays as much as he can during his free time, even streaming his games from twitch. , Blackwell cites Childish Gambino, Frank Ocean, Kanye West, The Smiths, The Wombats, Metallica, Prince, and Michael Jackson as major musical influences in his life. Blackwell has a close friendship with Ocean and Glover. Blackwell owns a home and studio in Corpus Christi, Texas. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * One-Handed Electric Chair Driver (unnamed) 2016-Present Signature Moves * Brainbuster onto knee (unnamed) (2016-Present) Entrance Themes * 'PRETTY' by Baro (2016-Present) Nicknames * Modern Day Prince Championships and Accomplishments